Bethyl Drabbles and Oneshots
by Excuse Me Those Are My Feels
Summary: I wanted to put my drabbles on here so people that don't follow me on tumblr could read them. There's some feels in there. I like me some angst.
1. Morbid Drabble

Daryl had grown to at least tolerate his new group. They weren't bad men, they just had they're rules and breaking them was deadly. It wasn't so bad.

They were currently taking up shelter in an abandoned garage, and Daryl was itching to get out and do something. He grabbed his crossbow and let the guys know he was going out to do some hunting.

As he stepped outside, he looked to the sky. He thought about Beth. He'd been looking for her everyday since her disappearance, with no such luck. He dreamed about her every night and thought about her every moment when he couldn't occupy his mind.

As he made his way through the woods, he spotted a walker. Without sparring a second thought, he raised his crossbow and pointed it at it head. As he stepped forward, a twig snapped under his boot. The walker turned around and he dropped his weapon in horror.

"B-Beth…" He stuttered out.

Her blonde hair that was once so vibrant now hung at her shoulders, bloody and matted. Her neck sported a wound that looked like it'd been the cause of new being. He stumbled around. This felt worse then when he found Merle. He supposed he knew Merle had somewhat deserved it, but Beth had been so innocent, so pure. Now she stood before him, snarling and he couldn't do anything. He had frozen up. His arms felt like lead hanging there at his sides.

She had started walking towards him, and he felt a tear roll down his face. He pulled his knife from his belt and lodged it into her skull, falling to the ground with her. He could feel all his sadness boiling up inside of him and he let out a wicked sob. He rest his head on her chest and just cried, letting out his pain to her one last time.

He lifted his head and noticed her journal in her pocket. He pulled the green book out and started flipping through it. He read where she'd written about them, making it on their own and then it stopped. He flipped through the pages wildly until he reached one with writing scrawled on that looked like she'd written it as quick as she possibly could.

_Daryl,_

_They're going to kill me. I know they are. This isn't you're fault. I know that's what you're thinking and I promise you, there was nothing you could've done. They distracted you to take me. I heard you calling for me as we sped off, but I promise, there was nothing you could do. I'm sorry we didn't get more time together. I miss you._

_Beth _

Daryl read and reread the note quickly. The pain he felt so raw, like nothing he'd ever felt before. He got up and stormed back to the camp to grab a shovel. One of the guys yelled claimed in regards to the shovel and Daryl hit him in the face with it. He went back to Beth's body and began digging. Once he was finished, he gently lowered her body into the grave and stared at her.

"Thank you… for everything." was all he could manage before he began covering her body with dirt. These wounds weren't going to heal anytime soon.


	2. Beth Claims Daryl

The leaves crunched beneath their boots as Daryl and his tentative new friends made their way through the woods. They were on the move again, trying to find another place to set up camp. Daryl was happy with any initiative that kept him moving. One step could be one step closer to finding her, to finding Beth. His crossbow was held loosely in his hand as he walked and the men behind him were discussing Len. Some of them weren't so happy with what had happened to him but Joe's rule was solid. No lying.

Daryl was the first to hear the rustling in the bushes, but by the turned heads, he knew the other men had heard it as well. They crept closer to get a better view. What they found was a filthy blonde teenager covered in blood, looking dead on her feet.

"Beth…" Daryl breathed. He was in shock. All the sleepless nights, dreaming of what could've been happening to her and here she stood, tired and dirty, but alive and beautiful. Her eyes widen with joy at the sight of him and she had barely breathed out a chuckled before…

"Claimed." One of the men called from behind him, not paying any mind to their reunion. Daryl turned on his heel angrily. A disgusting leer covered his face and Daryl watched him look her up and down, mentally undressing her.

"You can't claim her." He told him, with a hint of malice in his voice. He was ready to tear the man apart just for looking at her that way.

"Ah, but those are the rules…" Joe told him with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Joe had paid enough attention to realize that Daryl knew her. Still that didn't mean rules weren't rules.

"She's a human being!" Daryl yelled wildly, forgetting where he was. He could just imagine what that bastard wanted to do to her. He wouldn't allow it. Not while it was his job to protect her.

Joe shrugged sadly at him and the man started to move towards her. "You take one more step and its the last step you'll ever take." Daryl threatened darkly, stepping in between the man and Beth.

"She's mine, I claimed her." he said angrily, ready to push Daryl out of his way to get to his prize.

"I claim him."

Daryl spun around to look at her. Her voice had come out like a squeak. Clearly she had caught on to what was going on here.

"I want Daryl, I claim him." She said, looking at Joe.

"Fair enough." was all Joe had to say.

The man looked disgruntled but he backed off. Rules were rules after all.

She ran to Daryl and hugged him. It felt so good to have her close by again and even better to hold her close to him.

"I will never let you out of my sight again girl." He said lowly, practically whispering into her ear. "Can't let you prove me wrong again."

She pulled away from him and looked at him with a look of total confusion on her face.

"I missed you so bad you were gone Beth Greene."


	3. Beth's Necklace

The rain had stopped, but the sun had yet to peak its way from in between the clouds. His group had been following the tracks, trying to find the man that had killed their friend, but his mind kept wandering back to Beth. He constantly replayed the car speeding off in his mind. He wished so badly that he hadn't told her to leave the funeral home. He wished he had just told her to hide, to go into a closet or hide in a room and lock the door and wait for him. Anything but go out to that damned road. Then she'd still be here by his side.

Drops of water glistened from the tracks and he tried to focus on the mission at hand. Making it to Terminus and finding this mystery man who'd offed one of their "colleagues" and left him to turn on them. Their mission was not really one he found much purpose in, he'd never known this Lou fellow, but he couldn't help but go with them. He'd help them on the journey to Terminus and hell, he might even help them kill the man who wronged them, but after that he was going to start looking for Beth. Be damned if it was a suicide mission, he needed to find her. He had lost her and it was his responsibility to find her as soon as possible.

A part of him hoped she would be in Terminus. It didn't make any sense, especially since it was supposed to be a "sanctuary for all". Why would they kidnap an innocent girl if not for the fact that their act was nothing more than that, an act. A facade to lure unsuspecting victims there to kill them and take their supplies.

As he walked, he kept his eyes on the ground. He hoped he could keep his mind off the impending doom ahead by focusing on the ties and whether or not his feet met with each one. As he walked, he noticed a glimmer on the ground and stopped. He bent over, picked it and examined it.

"Beth…" He said softly, feeling like all of his air had been sucked from his chest. Her necklace was laying in his hand. Finally, something, some kind of hint, a point in the right direction. A smile formed on his face.

As quickly as it formed, it disappeared. Why wasn't this on her neck anymore? His mind went straight to the worst possibility and images of her being torn at by strange men played in his mind. His hand clenched and he resisted the urge to throw it aside. To tell himself she was gone but that damn glimmer of hope she had instilled in him quelled his urge.

"Everything alright partner?" Joe asked him. He looked up to see the men had stopped and were all staring at him. "Who's Beth?"

His voice caught in his throat. _'My girl'_. Instead he cleared his throat and just said, "She was in my group. She was my responsibility and she was taken from me." He realized he'd said too much. Joe gave him an understanding look.

"Well from the looks of it, she was on these tracks so whoever has her is probably taking her to Terminus. Who knows, maybe she's with friendly company." Joe said, trying to be comforting.

"Maybe." was Daryl's only response and he pushed through the men, slipping the necklace around his neck. He would make it to Terminus and he would find her. He couldn't let any other thought enter his mind. She had to be alive. He couldn't fathom a world where she wasn't anymore.


	4. The Dream

Laying there in that bed with her was almost perfect. Perfect surroundings, no, but her simple presence there made it heavenly. Daryl moved her blonde hair slightly and smiled down on Beth's sleeping face. They finally had safe haven, almost no threat could come down upon the two of them. He couldn't believe it had finally happened, but he felt safe, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was partially due to the small girl wrapped in his embrace.

His eyes closed as he drifted off for a moment, but he opened them a few moments later to find the warmth that had been in his arms to be cold. She was gone. Confused, he pushed himself up, curious as to how she had slipped out of his arms. In a sleepy haze, he wandered out into the kitchen to find Carol sipping a cup of tea.

"Ya seen Beth?" he asked her sleepily. A sad smile drifted over Carol's face. She sat her tea down on the counter and moved over closer to him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"She went for a walk sweetie. She'll be back. Just go lay back down." She said, hoping her voice wouldn't trespass what she was trying to say.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He asked her as she led him back to his room.

"She'll be fine, I promise." She told him with certainty.

She watched as he stumbled sleepily back into his room and fell into his bed. Her smile became sad as she walked back to her tea. As she took a sip, a tear fell down her cheek.

"He still asking about her?" Rick asked her, as he came into the room.

"I understand the pain he's going through, and I know it's probably easier to pretend it never happened… but I hate lying to him." She said, wiping the tear away.

"He'll come around. He's blaming himself right now. He'll understand eventually." Rick said solemnly, staring at the door, a knife twisting in his gut.

"Rick, she's been gone for almost a month. Will he ever be okay?"

"After what happened to Beth, after what he went through, we can only hope. He had to put her down Carol. He probably won't be okay for a long time." Rick told her sternly.

Rustling came from the room as Daryl reappeared in the kitchen.

"Hey, have you guys seen Beth?"


	5. AU Family Drabble

Daryl smiled as he watched her chasing after the kids. The threat of imminent death had been long since gone and he'd actually had grown to relax in the small fortified house they had built together. His mind drifted to the group they had been with all those years ago… Rick and Tyreese… Beth's sister Maggie… A twinge of pain went through his stomach as he thought of what could've happened to them. It had been almost 5 years, so much had changed. He wasn't the same angry man anymore, angry at the world for what it had done. Instead now, he took it day by day, thankful for the fact he'd been brought together with Beth and had been able to build a life with her.

"You guys better be careful with all that noise you're making. I've got to go out on a hunt here soon if you all want dinner tonight." He said sternly, crossing his arms and trying not to smirk. Beth's eyes met his and he could feel his stomach get nervous.

"Will you be gone long today?" She asked him softly, climbing the stairs to him, holding their two year old Ana.

"Shouldn't be more than two or three hours," He told her. "I'll be back before you know it." Her smile shown bright at his words and he couldn't help but give her a smirk.

"Jesse! We're going inside. Daddy's leaving soon." Beth called to the two children.

"Aww Mom, do I gotta?" Jesse asked her, pouting at her.

"Yes you _have to_." She told him with a stern look.

Jesse huffed and puffed his way inside and Beth planted a kiss on Daryl's cheek before following him. Daryl sighed and headed inside, mentally preparing himself for his journey away from them. Every hunt scared him. Every moment he had to be away from Beth and his little ones were almost crippling as he walked away from them. He was terrified something would happen when he left and he'd lose all of them, but he knew he had to go out there and find food or they'd starve.

* * *

He made his way through the woods carrying his crossbow fastened with handmade arrows, tracking a buck almost a mile away from home when he came across a different type of tracks. Human. Fresh. He didn't like the thought of people stumbling across their happy little home, so he abandoned the trail of the buck for the humans that seemed to be close by.

He made his way quickly through the woods catching up to them with haste. He watched them from a distance through the crosshairs of his bow. There was a young boy who looked awful familiar and woman carrying a sword. As his stomach plunged, a gun was raised to his head and he heard the hammer click.

"Drop the weapon and you can just walk away from here, no mess, no fuss." A man was saying. Daryl's jaw dropped as he lowered his weapon to see Rick standing there with his gun resting against his skull.

"R-Rick?" Daryl stuttered. He couldn't believe his eyes. "You're still alive? Carl's still alive?"

The man narrowed his eyes as he looked Daryl up and down before his body relaxed a little. "Daryl?" he said, hugging him briefly.

"What about Maggie… And Glenn and Judith?" Daryl asked incredulously.

"They're with us. Maggie's been taking care of… Where's Beth?" Rick asked him, eyes bugging out of his head.

"Come back with me, I can explain everything." Daryl said, hope welling in his chest.

"Come see everyone first. Do you have shelter?" Rick asked, leading him towards the clearing where Carl and Michonne were.

"Yeah, a decent sized little house." Daryl said before they realized he was there.

Michonne raised her sword at him glaring at him before the recognition washed over her face. She sheathed her sword and hugged him. He caught Carl's eye who smiled broadly at him over her shoulder.

"Where's Maggie? And Glenn?" Daryl asked after Michonne released him, excited to bring Beth home something he knew she wanted more than anything. Carl took off and returned moments later with a sobbing Maggie and a shocked Glenn. Maggie rushed over to him and locked him in a wet hug.

"Beth?" She managed to ask in between sobs. He just smiled at her and she dissolved into tears again. He noticed there was a young girl who followed Carl out of the woods and grinned devilishly.

"I'm sure you don't remember me little asskicker." He grinned. She shook her head timidly, a small smile blossoming on her cheeks. She shook her head timidly and he laughed.

"Judith, this is Daryl. He was with us a long time ago when you were a baby." Rick explained to her. She smiled brightly and hugged him around the waist.

"I've heard a lot about you Mr. Dixon."

He laughed and helped them gather their things. He led them back to the house, excited to see Beth's face. He killed the buck on his way back and he and Rick carried it back together.

As they approached the house, Daryl put his finger to his lips and motioned for everyone to wait a moment. He all but ran up to the house and almost took the door down with him, startling Beth and Jesse who were sitting by the fire playing with matchbox cars Daryl had gotten him for his birthday.

"Daryl! Is everything okay?" Beth asked, standing up quickly and rushing over to him.

"Every… every things fine… Come outside." He said breathlessly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door with him.

"What is going on?" She exclaimed as they went through the doorframe and down the steps.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

Beth was mildly annoyed at his ambiguity and waited with her arms crossed. When he reemerged with nothing, she lowered her arms and started to turn to go back inside when someone else claim through the clearing.

"M-Maggie?" She said in disbelief. Her feet were frozen to ground from the shock as Rick, Michonne, Carl and Glenn followed her.

Maggie ran straight to her sister and wrapped her arms around her, sobbing. The shock's hold on Beth was released and she clutched at her sister as though the world were ending.

"I… I thought I'd never see you again." Maggie told her when she released her.

"But… Where's everyone else? Sasha… Tyreese… Bob…?" Beth asked, eyes searching the area.

"Tyreese died trying to save Sasha in Terminus." Rick told her solemnly.

"Terminus?" Daryl asked him, eyebrow raised.

"It's a long story." Rick said quietly.

"Mommy?" a tiny voice came out of the house. Jesse had come to investigate what was going on outside. The boy ran over to Beth and hugged her, peeking out at the people that had invaded his front yard. "Mommy, who are they?"

The groups eyes moved from the boy, to Beth and landed on Daryl and their jaws dropped. Maggie stared at the boy.

"Daddy!" Another tiny voice yelled. The group watched the little blonde girl run out and latch on to Daryl's leg and he lifted her up and held her.

"Yeah, probably should've mentioned them…" Daryl said chuckling.

"Jesse, these are our friends. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be here if it weren't for them." She turned to Maggie. "This is your Aunt Maggie Jesse." He waved at her shyly and Maggie laughed through the happy tears falling down her face.

"This is Ana." Daryl said with a proud smile on his face. Maggie came over and looked the small girl over.

"They're healthy?" She asked, unable to say anything else.

"Fit as fiddles." Beth said with a smile.

"Let's go inside. Todays been an exciting day and I'm sure everyone's tired." Daryl said, leading everyone inside.

* * *

Later that night, Maggie and Beth sat on the porch talking about what had happened during their separation.

"Those two are beautiful Bethie. You've grown up so much. I missed you every minute." Maggie told her. "I wish Daddy could see them. I know he's watchin' you though."

Beth smiled at her sister's words, tears forming in her eyes.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Daryl and Rick were leaning against the counter, discussing Terminus.

"That shit's crazy man. Cannibals?" Daryl shook his head.

"Yeah." Rick said, scratching the nape of his neck. "You two have made such a good life here."

"Yeah we came across the house while Beth was pregnant with Jesse. It seemed secure, and we've been able to pretty much ensure safety here." Daryl said, looking around the house. "We've got a basement and two extra bedrooms if you guys wanted to stay. You're more than welcome."

"That'd be great man. You've changed a lot haven't you? You seem so much… happier." Rick said as Beth and Maggie walked back inside.

Daryl's eyes followed Beth as she sat down by Jesse and started discussing bedtime. "What do I have to be angry about anymore man? I have them and this house… Everything's pretty much perfect, and now my family's back with us… Everything's just… right."


	6. Singing

Imagine Person A of your OTP trying his best to sing clearly, and when Person B hears it she thought a machine broke or something. She questions him about it later, and he turns a strange pinkish color.

* * *

Daryl had found his way into the shower, alone for once. It was such a nice day and everyone was outside enjoying the sun. He had already gone to the well and gotten some water, preparing for a nice cool bath to get the blood and grime off of him. He closed the door behind him and began stripping down, after which he stepped into the bathtub. As he scooped water out of his bucket and cascaded it on his body a song began playing in his head.

_"__I said maybe… You're gonna be the one that saves me… 'Cause after all… you're my wonder wall…"_ He found himself singing.

* * *

Beth had meandered her way inside, looking for Daryl. Ever since her rescue, she just didn't feel right when he wasn't close by. Carl pointed her towards the house and she went in to investigate for herself. Immediately after entering, she was treated to what sounded like a cat dying. She followed the sound to the bathroom and pushed the door open, exposing Daryl's naked flesh to her. She immediately turned pink and spun on her toe to flee as Daryl hid his manhood behind the door as he watched her go. He wanted to yell after her, to tell her to knock next time but instead he couldn't help but think of where her eyes had fallen and the slight raise of eyebrow that had followed before she fled.

* * *

Later that night, Beth approached him during dinner. She used the excuse of clearing plates to stop and talk to him, even though in the dim light of the night she knew she had to be flushing pink.

After a moment of silence, Daryl couldn't stand it anymore. "Go ahead and have your laugh." He said, tone threatening anger but smile ensuring there was none.

"I'm just saying, when Oasis wrote that song, I don't think they intended a dying animal to be singing it." Beth teased, a smile drifting over her face. Her smile faded when she saw the bright color of pink Daryl had become.

"Not everyone can be blessed with a beautiful singing voice like yours now can they?" He said, frustrated.

"It's fine Daryl, really. I was just pickin'." She told him softly. She paused a moment before continuing. "Do you really think my singin's beautiful?" She asked timidly.

"It's fine Daryl, really. I was just pickin'." She told him softly. She paused a moment before continuing. "Do you really think my singin's beautiful?" She asked timidly.

His emotions warred with him, wanting to tell her that she was beautiful, but he knew the words would never come out. Instead he just shrugged.

"Oh, not this again." She laughed at him, excitement bubbling up. She shoved him playfully.

"Beth, you have a beautiful singing voice." He told her, anxiety welling up.

She hugged him, excited for this little bit of improvement. She kissed his forehead and moved back.

"Thank you Daryl." She beamed before taking the dishes over to her sister. Daryl was shell shocked at the fact she had let alone hugged him, again, and then kissed his forehead. His hands moved numbly to the spot her soft lips had touched him. There was a feeling in his stomach that he just couldn't describe and then he realized he wanted this with her, this closeness. For whatever time they had left.

* * *

Please please please review! Send me prompts! I love me some good prompts. (:


End file.
